A Series of Sirius and Remus Events
by EndomorphUsagi
Summary: A series of oneshots based around the loved Sirius and Remus. Different things involving them and what not. SLASH! If you hate the yaoiness, back off. Rated M just to be safe.
1. I Think I Love You

Summary: James dares Sirius to reveal his feelings for Remus one day during lunch. The catch, tell Remus how he feels in a song…. SLASH

Disclaimer: I only wish I could own them… If I did, Sirius would be alive and well and would make out with Remus everyday and proclaim his undying love for him…. Lol…. I can dream people! Also, the song 'From Me to You' is by the music gods, The Beatles.

Anything italicised are song lyrics! Enjoy.

**I Think I Love You**

James smiled as he watched Sirius watch Remus. He was very much aware that the two had feelings for each other. This information would sadly hurt the females in the school once they came to terms with it. Sirius sat there staring at Remus, who was studying for a test. Sirius was trying to eat at the same time. The result, the food rarely made it to Sirius' mouth. James and Peter were soon chuckling as they watched their lovesick friend try to feed himself.

"Sirius," James said, his face red from containing the laughter, "I think it's time you tell Remus how you feel, mate. The cereal is very depressed that it isn't being eaten. So for our sake and the sake of the cereal, tell him today at lunch." Sirius looked at James like he was insane.

"Are you SURE he, well… swings that way?" Sirius asked curiously. James nodded happily.

"Yep. Lily confirmed it for me." Sirius nodded nervously. James, seeing his friend upset, decided to lighten the mood a little. "And to make it more interesting, Padfoot, you must sing to Remus during lunch." Sirius smiled happily.

"Well then, I had better think of a song soon, huh?" James finally laughed out loud, and eventually had to excuse himself from the hall.

* * *

Sirius sat through all of his classes trying to think of a song to sing to Remus. He'd sit there and gaze at Remus throughout the classes and try to think of a song. A few of the girls that sat around Remus all thought he was staring at them. Stupid girls. Didn't they understand that he had feelings for the one and only Remus Lupin? He thought back to a show that Lily had showed him. It was from a T.V. show called The Partridge Family. The one song on there seemed to fit perfectly! Sirius smiled happily as he completed up his potion for Slughorn.

* * *

During lunch, Remus sat down and opened his History of Magic book to study. He tried to focus on the words, but they all seemed to spell out Sirius. Remus sighed and closed his book in frustration, clearly Sirius didn't feel the same and he needed to get over this silly little crush he had. Rolling his eyes at himself, he reached over to grab a sandwich.

Sirius watched as Remus slammed his book in anger. He smiled as he looked at the way Remus reached out and grabbed the sandwich, ready to start to eat the delicious food prepared by the wonderful house elves of Hogwarts. He really did love those creatures….

Going over the song quickly in his head, he strutted over to where Remus sat and stood on the other side of the table and gazed at him intensely. Remus quickly looked up at him. Sirius inwardly smiled when he saw a slight blush cross Remus' face at the sight of him.

"Hello Mr. Black," Remus said, quickly looking back down at his food. Sirius smirked and placed one foot up on the bench.

"Remus, my dear friend, I have something to tell you." Remus looked up at Sirius again, this time his face turned a delicate shade of pink.

"Yes?" Sirius looked at Remus with a Cheshire cat grin spread over his face. Remus watched as Sirius jumped up on the table, causing the whole great hall to stare at him.

"_I'm sleeping  
And right in the middle of a good dream  
Like all at once i wake up  
From something that keeps knocking at my brain."_

Remus could feel his face heat up. Why was Sirius singing him a song? Did he know that he, Remus, had feelings for Sirius Black? Was he mocking him as he stood up on the table, singing this song to him? Taunting him with words that he could only wishes were true…. Was Sirius really that cruel?

"_Before i go insane  
I hold my pillow to my head  
And spring up in my bed  
Screaming out the words i dread:  
'i think i love you!'_, " Sirius sung to Remus. He smiled at Remus as he started to use the whole Gryffindor table. Many of the Gryffindors had begun to move and or levitate food out of the way so that he could continue his dance for Remus. He prayed that Remus took him somewhat seriously. He really did like him and besides… he had a dare to carry on thanks to James. Using his wand, Sirius quickly amplified his voice so that the rest of the student body and professors could hear him.

"_This morning, i woke up with this feeling  
I didn't know how to deal with  
And so i just decided to myself  
I'd hide it to myself  
And never talk about it  
And didn't i go and shout it  
When you walked into my room.  
'i think i love you!'."_

Professor McGonagall quickly stood to stop this outrageous behaviour, but was stopped as Albus lay a hand on her arm.

"Wait Minerva, these two have had a crush on one another for quite sometime now. Let Sirius finish this spectacular song for Remus and then you can give them the appropriate punishment. Besides, I want to see what Remus will say." Minerva opened and closed her mouth and sat down quietly, watching them with hawk like eyes. Professor Flitwick sat on the other side of McGonagall and clapped his hands to the rhythm of the song and laughed happily….

"_I think i love you  
So what am i so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that i'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for!" _Sirius sang to Remus. He happily noted to himself that Remus still hadn't closed his mouth from the shock.

James looked over the Slytherins as Sirius sang to Remus. The look on their face was one of pure horror and disgust. Regulus could be seen writing quickly on a piece of parchment, eyes as large as one of the house elves after being offered clothes. James assumed that the letter was to none other than Siri's lovely mum. Severus looked like he was ready to regurgitate as he watched the performance continue. His face turned a light green and he clutched at his stomach.

Remus looked at Sirius who had the goofiest grin plastered on his face. He was on his knees, in front of Remus, reaching out to him with his arms. He felt moved that James had dared him to do this. Yes, he had figured it was James Potter who set Sirius up to do this evil scheme. Only that one could come up with something is outrageous. Sirius was inching closer to him.

"_I think i love you  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say  
I've never felt this way!" _Sirius knew James was right. Remus did have feelings for him. It was painfully obvious in his eyes. This made him smile even more as he got back to his feet and twirled more. He also noted that the Slytherins were disgusted and all looked somewhat sick to their stomach. He also spotted Regulus writing something quickly on a piece of parchment. He wished he were going to be home where he could see the look on his mum's face when she will open that one._  
_

Peter looked at his two friends with the same disgusted look the Slytherins were send the two. It was sickening to think that those two had feelings for each other. He quickly left the Great Hall and continued to walk up to the Gryffindor common room, he couldn't handle two gays professing their love for one another….

"_Believe me  
You really don't have to worry  
I only want to make you happy..."_ Remus smiled at Sirius as he returned to him and sat down in front of him, legs on either side of him.

Sirius could tell that Remus was happy. His eyes shone brightly and he still had that irresistible blush spread across his face. Sirius was extremely happy that he was the one to make Remus this happy.

"_And if you say,  
Hey, go away, i will  
But i think better still  
I ought to stay around and love you." _

Lily looked over at James as he cheered on Sirius. She leaned over to him and whispered, "James, did you cause this?" James looked over at her with a smile and leaned it to her.

"I just dared him to sing to him at lunch. Not to make a huge ordeal in the Great Hall." Lily glared at him and looked back up at Sirius.

"You know how many hearts will be broken if these two go out," Lily said sadly. James smirked.

"Yeah, but think of all the guys that will be happy to know he's gay. He'll gain just as many guy admirers now!" Lily playfully punched him, but stayed by James's side to finish watching the show.

"_Do you think i have a case?  
Let me ask you to your face:  
Do you think you love me?  
I think i love you!" _Sirius smiled and leaned closer to Remus as he finished the song. Remus sat in front of him, dumbfounded. Sirius leaned forward, and brushed his lips against Remus. As he drew back, he asked Remus one question.

"Remus, will you do me the honour of being my boyfriend?" Remus looked at Sirius' eager face. He felt his stomach to a flip and he replied.

"Yes." Over half the Great Hall erupted into applause. Looking up at the high table, Sirius was happy to see Dumbledore clapping for them. McGonagall looked like she was ready to punish him for his behaviour but noticed Professor Slughorn hold her back. He smiled as he stood up, took one bow for his public, and then seated himself next to Remus.

"Sirius," James said happily, "wonderful job! Couldn't have sung it better myself!" Remus looked up at James curiously. James noticed the look and replied sheepishly, "I set Sirius up to it."

"I know," Remus responded. "You just told me that you couldn't have sung it better? Do you have feelings for me as well?" Sirius barked with laughter as James paled and quickly corrected his mistake.

"What I meant by that Remus, I, um… don't get the wrong ideas or anything… but I, well…" James said in a rush. Remus laughed at his friend.

"I understand James, besides, I think I would've turned you down now that I'm with Sirius." Sirius smiled as he pulled Remus closer to him and stuck his tongue out at James.

"That's right Prongs, hooves to yourself!" Sirius stated as he leaned in for another kiss with Remus.

**The End.**

There. I've finished one story for 'A Series of Sirius and Remus Events'. I'm very happy with myself. I hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you!


	2. Friend or Foe

_Here's a one-shot for you. Super long one too!_

_Song lyrics are 'Friend or Foe' by t.A.T.u. That's right! They have a new CD! Go out and buy! This one is better than the first one. Their singing really improved and… the songs are just so beautiful! And sad! Very sad! Cd is called 'Dangerous and Moving' so go out there and buy it! Sorry, had to advertise the cd… it's great!_

_Once again, song lyrics italicised._

_Also, don't kill me if the slash isn't that great. I'm not that great at writing it… sorry._

_: Indicates that it's switching point of view. There's only two! Sirius and Remus! _

_Also, to my Ramu-chan, Sirius is the uber seme in the Harry Potter series. There. BLACK HAIRED UBER SEME! OMFG!_

**_

* * *

Friend_ or Foe**

Remus sighed. Sirius had to be the spy. Peter was too much of a coward to even think of betraying Order secrets to the Dark Lord. The only other option was Sirius. Remus glanced up at his clock. He was supposed to meet Sirius in a few hours. Sirius was treating him to dinner at the Leaky Cauldron. No, not the most romantic place, but it was fine with him. The two were celebrating their two-year anniversary. Two years together, yet he could swear Sirius was the spy. Didn't he know Sirius? How well did he really know him?

_Is it too late?  
Nothing to salvage_

Sirius sat on his bed thinking. He wasn't ready for his date with Remus. He had a few hours still to get ready, but he always did things last minute. Sirius couldn't help it. He thought back to his lover. Remus. Was he the one who was leaking information to the Dark Lord? He didn't want to believe it, but it had to be true. Peter couldn't, he was too big of a wimp to consider something so dangerous. The Dark Lord could promise Remus a lot. Remus was a werewolf and looked down upon by the wizarding society. Maybe the Dark Lord promised to fix that. After all, Greyback was a werewolf and also a death eater. Maybe Greyback was able to convince his Remus to join them. But why would Remus this to him? Sirius deeply loved Remus and he couldn't bear the thought of Remus betraying him like this. Thank Merlin that James and Lily made him their secret keeper. But he also intended to change that tonight. He wanted them to use Peter. Voldemort would expect him to be the secret keeper since he's Sirius' best friend. After his date with Remus, he intended to go over to Godric's Hollow and have them make Peter the secret keeper. With that last thought on his mind, Sirius started to get ready for his outing.

_You look away  
Clear all the damage_

Remus glanced at his watch. Sirius was running ten minutes late. He may be one to do things last minute, but he always got somewhere on time. What could be taking him? Remus couldn't help as his imagination led him to think that Sirius may be with Voldemort. He could be leaking where James and Lily were hiding, laughing with the Dark Lord as they planed the demise of their friends. The thought made him shudder involuntarily. He quickly pushed the thoughts to the back of his head and waited.

"Remus?" Turing around, Remus found himself staring up at Sirius, losing himself in his lover's eyes. Sirius smiled down at Remus. Remus got up to greet him with a hug. Sirius happily returned it. When Remus began to pull away, Sirius trailed his hands slowly down Remus' back until they came to a rest at his lower back. Remus smiled as Sirius pulled him in for a kiss. Remus quickly forgot his present worries and yielded to Sirius.

_The meaning to  
All words of love  
Has disappeared_

Sirius smiled as Remus wrapped his arms around him to deepen their kiss. Merlin did he love Remus. Sadly, two passing wizards ruined their moment.

"Bloody fags," One of them whispered. Sirius felt Remus tense up at their words.

"Shove it up your arse you bloody narrow minded gits!" Sirius hollered. The wizards quickly made their way to the back of the bar. Remus smiled up at Sirius. Sirius could feel his face go red under Remus' gaze. He pulled out Remus' chair for him. Remus whispered a small thank you and the two sat down for their dinner.

There were many uncomfortable silences during the meal, both of them thinking the other a traitor. By the end of their date, the two men were uncomfortable hugging each other goodnight. They both felt that they should say something to the other, but was scared to enter that topic of conversation. Before Sirius could hand Remus his present he got him, he had already apperated home.

_We used to love one another  
Give to each other  
Lie under covers so,  
Are you friend or foe_

Instead of going home, Sirius quickly went straight to the Potter's residence. After he convinced them, he was going to go get Peter so that they could redo the charm. Sirius smiled as he revved the engine of his flying motorcycle; a gift given to him from his Uncle Alphred after his death. His smiled faded however, when he saw his present for Remus. The finest chocolates offered at Honeydukes. He knew Remus was a huge chocoholic, so he decided to get him some of the best. Sadly, Remus had left before he had given them to him.

Remus sat at home thinking over the evening. He could feel the tension between them. He felt like he didn't know the man before him at dinner. He felt even more hurt when they hugged good-byes. If you could call that a hug. Usually their good-byes were a tight embrace and a very passionate kisses... but tonight, hardly a hug. Did Sirius feel guilt about being a spy? Is that what it was?

_Love one another  
Live for each other  
So, are you friend or foe  
Cause I used to know_

Sirius knocked on the Potter residence around 10:30. James answered the door. "Hi mate! Keep it down inside though, Lily just got Harry to finally fall asleep." Sirius nodded his head, smiling happily.

"How's the little tyke anyway?" James smiled happily.

"Just about as troublesome as I was when I was a kid according to his grandfather," James answered happily. As Sirius entered the house, Lily came down the stairs with a tired look to her. Sirius smiled at her. She looked worn out, but very happy.

"Hello Sirius, what brings you here at this time of the night?" Sirius rolled his eyes at her.

"Honestly Lily, 'This time of the night.' You act like it's really late!" Lily smiled at her friend. Sirius continued, "Sadly, as much as I'd love to drag James out for the night, I have something important to discuss with you two." Lily and James glanced at each other, than him, and invited him to the kitchen to talk things over with coffee.

"What is it Sirius," Lily asked, worried. Sirius took a deep breath before speaking.

"I think you should switch Peter to the Secret Keeper." Sirius immediately saw signs of protest from the two of them. He quickly hushed them and he continued, "Voldemort might end up using me against you because I'm your best friend. I'd be captured before Peter. Peter wouldn't speak it to anyone anyway. He only leaves his house for food anymore. Other than that, he's inside all day." Sirius watched hopefully as James and Lily thought things over.

"Are you serious?" Lily questioned. Sirius smirked and leaned back in his chair, balancing the chair back on its two back legs.

"Of course I'm Sirius!" He said happily, pointing to himself. He watched Lily roll her eyes and James snicker. He smiled as he set the chair back down. "Yeah, I'm serious Lily. Use Peter instead. I'd be too obvious." Lily pondered it for a few more moments, then turned to James. He nodded his head to her. Lily sighed and looked up.

"Yes, we'll switch tomorrow around 9:30. Bring him here and we'll make the switch okay?" Sirius smiled happily and nodded.

"Yep!" Lily smiled and got up from the table.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Harry is one hyper boy and he's worn me out today. I'm going to go to sleep." James and Sirius waved Lily off and she yawned, leaving the two men together.

"Soooo, how's Remus doing?" James asked suggestively. Sirius sighed but knew that he would have to make something up for his friend; he didn't want to give James his fear that Remus was leaking information to Voldemort, he could still be wrong and he didn't want to upset James over anything.

"He's fine," Sirius lied, "we went out for our two-year anniversary tonight. I also got him some of Honeydukes finest chocolates." James nodded. He could see right through the lie being told to him, but decided to let it go for now.

"I see, and you're not with him right now and you two are making out and doing whatever you two do because… ," Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment before responding.

"Actually, around now we'd be showering together…" Sirius said staring off into space. James scrunched up his nose and made fake gagging noises.

"Ya didn't really need to tell me that, Padfoot. Oh Merlin, now I have a mental picture in my head!" Sirius laughed at his friend.

"I'm so sorry, Prongs. Really," Sirius said happily as he glanced over at their clock. The Weasley's made them a unique clock like theirs. It had the pictures of the Potters, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all on it, with various things on it like Home, Work, Mortal Danger…. It amused Sirius greatly. Remus, Peter, and the Potters were all on home. Sirius was on visiting. Sirius glanced at the real clock next to it and made an annoyed grunt.

"Prongs, as much as I'd love to stay and chat, I have a bed that I need to sleep in," Sirius said, rising from the chair and stretching his arms. James nodded and showed his friend to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" James asked Sirius. Sirius nodded his head and turned, heading towards his enchanted bike.

"Ready to go home Lupa?" He asked the bike. He named it the Latin word for 'wolf'. He also kinda did it because the name reminded him of Remus.

_The promises  
Hollow concessions  
An innocent show of affection_

Before going home, he wanted to see Remus; he wasn't done with him just yet. It was their two-year anniversary and he wanted to spend the night with the one he loved.

Remus was asleep when he heard a knocking at his door. He quickly grabbed a robe off the corner of his bed and ran to answer the door. When he opened it, he saw Sirius leaning against the doorframe with his shirt unbuttoned showing off is upper body. "May I come in?" He asked in a low whisper. Remus nodded his head and moved so that Sirius could enter his apartment.

After Sirius entered, Remus went to ask what he wanted when Sirius suddenly captured his lips. He could feel Sirius slide his tongue over his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Remus moaned softly, complying with his wishes.

Sirius let his tongue explore Remus' mouth as he moved his hands down to the tie that held his robe together and slowly undid the knot. He removed the troublesome robe and let his hands explore Remus' exposed chest. He let his finger trail down passed his navel and to his drawstring pajama pants.

Remus removed Sirius' shirt as Sirius left his mouth to kiss his neck and collarbone. He could feel Sirius remove his robe and move to the drawstring of his pants. He quickly guided his hands back up from him, not willing to move as fast. Sirius growled as he led Remus to the couch...

_I touch your hand  
A hologram  
Are you still there?_

Remus sat straight up in his bed, panting heavily. He shook his head and quickly reached for his robe. He had a feeling that he needed a nice shower, now.

Sirius looked up at Remus' apartment. He could hear the water running through the open bathroom window, and decided to go back home and leave his Remus alone for the night. He hopped back onto his bike and roared down the street to his home.

As Remus stepped into the shower, he could swear he heard a motorcycle go past. He sighed and stepped into the shower, sighing as the cold water hit him.

_We used to love one another  
Give to each other  
Lie under covers so,  
Are you friend or foe_

Sirius sped home and quickly thought through things. Why didn't he stop? Was he worried that in that whole hour that he left Remus that he was out doing an evil bidding and had perhaps murdered harmless muggles? Was Remus cleaning off the blood of his victims? Sirius shook these thoughts from his head. No. He didn't want to think that his Remus was doing that.

Sirius quickly went to bed as soon as he got home. He needed a lot of sleep; tomorrow was going to be a big day.

_Love one another  
Live for each other  
So, are you friend or foe  
Cause I used to know_

The next morning, Remus woke up to the morning paper and a nice hot cup of coffee. He quickly scanned the jobs section of the paper. He still desperately needed a job. The current one had had wasn't that bad, but he knew he could do better. He was one of the top students at Hogwarts. Being a werewolf was the only thing holding him back from doing anything great. Remus currently worked at a local bookstore in town, but he wanted to do something more fun than that for the rest of his life. The only reason he really had the job was because the owner was also a werewolf and knew how hard it was to find jobs. So, he happily gave Remus the job.

Sirius sighed as he looked at the offending clock, it woke him up five minutes ago, and he was still irritated at the damned thing. Why did it have to go off? Couldn't it just... die or something? Sirius had tried to go back to sleep, but he forgot about the snooze alarm. Ten minutes later, the damned thing was going again. He quickly shut off the snooze alarm and just sat there staring at the clock with the numbers 11:30 a.m. glaring at him. He poker faced it back and sat there for the morning having a staring eye contest with said clock. Around 12:45, he decided to finally removed his body from the bed. He yawned and stumbled towards the bathroom, hoping to shower before he left. He felt like riding around on his bike and stopping by Remus' before he went to go meet Peter.

Remus looked out the window while dressing. He wondered what Remus was doing at this moment. He wondered if he was still asleep, or showering. Or, he thought in the back of his mind, having morning tea and toast with a few fellow death eaters. He sighed and bowed his head as he looked around for his apartment key. He quickly scribbled a note for Sirius, stating he had work today, and left.

Sirius placed his motorcycle in park as he ran up to Remus' apartment. He pulled out a key, placed it in the door, and quickly opened it to enter the apartment. He placed the chocolate on the counter and walked around calling for Remus. Receiving no answer, he pouted and walked back to the counter with the chocolate. He looked down and saw a small note written in Remus' neat writing.

Sirius,

Had to go to work today. I hope to see you later.

Love,

Remus

Sirius smiled. He loved his little 'love' notes from Remus. He folded it and placed it in his back pocket. Finding a spare bit of parchment, he quickly scribbled a note for Remus and left.

_Love one another  
Live for each other  
So, are you friend or foe  
Cause I used to know_

Later that night, Remus came home to see Sirius' note and a box of chocolate. Remus picked up the note and read through it.

Remus,

Sorry that I missed you. This chocolate is for you. I didn't get a chance to give it to you last night. I'll come by later tonight or tomorrow. I love you and I'll see you as soon as I can.

Love Forever,

Sirius.

Remus smiled as he opened the box of chocolates and popped one in his mouth. As he let the chocolate slowly dissolve in his mouth, he tasted a hint of strawberry. He knew how much Sirius loved strawberries and chocolate, if only he was here to share the chocolate. Where would he be? His imagination immediately went to him being a death eater. Remus' eyes saddened as he placed a lid back over the chocolates and he went to make himself a cup of strong tea.

Sirius walked up to the door with Peter in tow. Peter had quickly agreed to be the secret keeper for the Potters. Sirius figured it made the poor man feel important in the war. He knocked on the door and James happily answered it, smiling when he saw Peter and James before him.

"Ah! I was wondering when you two would show up. Lily's putting Harry to sleep now. Amazing how he looks just like me," James said, wondering off to la la land.

"Um, James?" Sirius asked, waving his hand in front of his friends face, hoping to bring his friend back to reality. James snapped back and smirked.

"Sorry, come in." Peter entered first, followed by Sirius.

"Hm, about time too." James kicked Sirius playfully and the three waited for Lily to come down stairs. About thirty minutes later, Lily came into the room looking somewhat awake.

"Okay, let's do this and get it over with," She said.

Remus sighed as he waited for Sirius to come home. He had already eaten half the chocolates and was growing impatient. Sure, the note said either tonight or tomorrow, but he'd love to see Sirius right now.

Forty-five minutes later, the charm was complete and Peter was now the secret keeper for James and Lily. Peter thanked Lily and James and quickly muttered how he needed to be getting back home, once outside he quickly disapperated. Sirius turned back to Lily and James.

"Thanks for doing that," he muttered. James and Lily smiled.

"It's okay Sirius," Lily said happily. "Your logic actually made sense this time," she continued. James held back is laughter as Sirius growled at Lily. She laughed at him, "Oh honestly Sirius, can't you take a joke. You usually do have good logic. Unless it involves something you want James to do. Then, that leads you both to a mess of trouble." Sirius and James looked thoughtful for a moment before agreeing whole-heartedly.

"So, do you want to stay for awhile?" James asked Sirius. Sirius thought about it for a few seconds.

"No. I promised Remus that I'd stay with him tonight," Sirius responded happily. James waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Sirius.

"Ohhhh, I see. Ignore Lily and I because you wanna get some?" Sirius nodded enthusiastically.

"Yep! Besides, I don't want to wake up to a crying baby Potter. He can just go on FOREVER!" Sirius said pointing to the steps. James agreed.

"Yes, sometimes I wish... actually, no I don't. It's nice and hectic around here now. Even Lily is driven insane sometimes." Sirius laughed happily.

"Okay, Mate. I'll see you tomorrow right?" James nodded happily.

"Yep! Bring your chess set! I wanna kick your arse with your own set!" Sirius nodded his head as he left and hopped back on his motorcycle.

Remus sat in his living room on his tattered couch. He had on an old Dean Marin record and was sipping his tea thinking about Sirius.

"You really should think of getting some new records, Love." Remus turned around, almost spilling all of his tea.

"Sirius?" Remus asked. Sirius smiled and leaned over the couch to plant a kiss on the side of Remus' neck. Remus could sense all feeling leave him as Sirius worked his way up to his ear lobe. Sirius grabbed the tea from Remus and placed it on the side table next to him. Remus moaned softly as Sirius nibbled on his ear lobe. "Sirius."

"Shhh," Sirius whispered as he skillfully climbed over the couch to continue his assault on Remus. Remus was so happy to have Sirius with him. If Sirius was here then that meant that he wasn't with Voldemort, he wasn't terrorizing people. Before Remus could think any further, Sirius was unbuttoned his shirt and revealed his upper body to him. Remus smirked and pulled Sirius closer to him, allowing his hands to trail up and down Sirius' chest. Sirius slowly unbuttoned Remus' shirt as well and let his month trail down his exposed skin, letting his tongue taste Remus as he went.

Sirius was in paradise. Here he was making out with his friend, his lover. He remembered how much he had put up with in Hogwarts when they first started going out. When the female population realized he loved Remus, lets just say he was on the receiving end of many mean curses and hexes and jinxes. Thankfully, Madam Pomfrey was his healing Goddess and healed him after every incident. Remus had sat by his side every time. Helping him catch up on homework and just sitting with him. He remembered that after one nasty accident, the nurse had let Remus sleep in the hospital wing with him for Christmas. It was wonderful. But now, Sirius realized he was presented with another problem. Remus' pants were currently blocking his way. Sirius smiled happily as he helped Remus up off the couch and the two slowly made their way to Remus' bedroom.

_Is it too late  
Nothing to salvage_

Later, Sirius looked down at Remus and smiled. He brushed Remus' hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead. "I'll be back, Remus. I love you." He smiled as Remus nodded and whispered, "I love you too." Getting up, he quickly walked around the house, picking up random clothing items and got dressed. He grabbed the key to his motorbike and left.

"I'd better check on Peter. The poor rat's probably freaking out at any sound, worried that the Dark Lord is after him," Sirius said to himself as he turned on Lupa and took to the sky.

Remus woke up to an empty bed. He vaguely remembered Sirius saying he was going to go check on Peter to make sure he was okay. He was sure why he was checking on Peter. Sirius was the secret keeper, so why worry about Peter. He smiled contently as he remembered Sirius saying he loved him. He never got tired of hearing those words leave Sirius. He sighed happily and snuggled back into his bed, letting himself fall asleep with Sirius' scent surrounding him.

Sirius looked at Peter's little house. It was dark inside and looked like Peter wasn't home. Peter wasn't one to travel after dark and he knew that Peter always kept a light on inside the house no matter what. Curious, Sirius walked up to the house and opened the door.

"Peter!" No answer. Sirius was worried. Maybe the death eaters got a hold of him. Only, there was no sign of a struggle. Peter would've put up a fight. He knew a lot of defensive spells. "Peter?" Still no answer. Sirius quickly ran up the steps to search the upper level of the house. After an hour of searching the house and thinking, Sirius had come to only one decision: Peter had betrayed them. He could picture Peter's face now, looking happy to inform the Dark Lord that he had been made the Secret Keeper for James and Lily. Sirius felt is stomach drop as he quickly ran outside to go to James and Lily. He had to warn them. He had to get them away to safety.

Remus woke up in a cold sweat. He had the most unpleasant dream in the history of wizard kind. Sirius had betrayed James and Lily Potter. He handed over the information to the Dark Lord. Shaking his head he looked over at the empty bed then glanced at the clock. It read 1:30 a.m. Where was Sirius? Surely it didn't take over one hour to check on Peter? Was, was he actually betraying James and Lily? Was his dream actually a reality? Did that happen? Remus could feel himself tremble at the thought. He could feel his throat burn. He was going to be sick, he could taste it. Remus quickly pushed back the feeling and forced himself to go back to bed, forcing himself to think that Sirius was still on their side.

_You look away  
Clear all the damage_

Sirius felt his knees go weak. He fell to the ground at the sight of what was once his friend's house. Hagrid was putting out a fire that had spread.

"Harry," Sirius said softly, "Where's Harry?" Hagrid looked at him sadly.

"Sorry, Black. But Dumbledore asked fer me to take him to his relative's house." Sirius felt himself tense up. Petunia? That evil muggle who wouldn't even attend her own sister's wedding? He remembered how hurt Lily was. She cried for two hours. Those two were once so close. Sirius looked up at Hagrid who was holding Harry. He brushed away Harry's bangs and noticed the lightning bolt scar. What had happened? Did Harry survive the attack? How!

"Take my motorbike, Hagrid," Sirius said angrily. "I won't be needing it." Hagrid looked at Sirius, worry evident on his face.

"Ok, if ya say so," Hagrid said as he walked to the bike. Sirius watched as Hagrid flew from sight. Sadness was replaced with anger and hurt. Peter had betrayed them. He couldn't believe it. Sirius quickly began the hunt. He was going to get revenge for James and Lily. He quickly set out to look for Peter.

Sirius was still searching for Peter. Dawn was approaching. The sky was turning pink and orange at the horizon. He needed to find Peter. He crossed a muggle street in the center of London and continued down the road.

Fewer buildings were there and they all appeared shabby. A shady pub was nearby as well. There was a new wizard pub next to it as well called 'Jack's Hide Out'. He smiled happily. The owner was the notorious Jack the Ripper, actually, his great grandson. Yes, the muggles never found out who Jack was because simply put, Jack was a wizard and was able to cover his trail better. The wizarding community was sickened that this wizard was out killing the muggle prostitutes, Jack had hated whores, but the fact that they were muggles sent him off the deep end. So he killed them. Thankfully, the Ministry of Magic caught up with him after five murders and locked him up in Azkaban. His great grandson loved the fact that the muggles are still baffled by the murders so decided to make fun by making the pub. He quickly walked in and sat at the bar. There was a large window nearby so he could watch for Peter leaving work.

"Whaddya want?" The barkeep asked. Sirius thought for a few seconds.

"Mary Ann's Last," Sirius said happily. He loved the name for the drinks as well. This one was a very alcoholic drink that was named after Mary Ann Nichols. She was a prostitute who had a serious drinking problem. She was the first victim of Jack. The bartender nodded and went off to make the drink.

Remus woke up. Still no Sirius. He slowly rose and went to take a shower. Even though Sirius wasn't there, Remus had to remain focused. He had a job and didn't want to be late. In two days there would be a full moon. Having the two days after the full moon off as his only sick days, he didn't want to miss anymore.

Sirius smiled happily as he watched Peter leave the work place. The day was just beginning. Little did he know, Peter had just identified him as the murder of James and Lily Potter, confessing to the Daily Prophet that Sirius had been the secret keeper. Owls were flying out to homes with the story of betrayal to the Dark Lord and the story of how young Harry Potter had survived.

Placing for the drink and leaving a tip, Sirius headed out to follow Peter.

Remus arrived at work to see his boss crying. That was odd. His boss never cried. Something bad must've happened. When his boss looked up to see him, he stopped and handed Remus the paper.

"I'm so sorry, my boy," He said sadly. Remus looked down to see Sirius' picture on the cover of the Daily Prophet. Under the picture was the headline: Wanted, Dead or Alive.

_The meaning to  
All words of love  
Has disappeared_

Sirius saw Peter across the street and he ran after them. "PETER!" He shouted. Peter looked over his shoulder, saw Sirius running towards him, and bolted. Sirius could feel his blood boil at the site of the traitor. He chased him.

After ten minutes of pursuit, Sirius managed to corner Peter. Sirius raised his wand to Peter and was about to speak when Peter also pulled out his wand and turned on the water works.

"HOW DARE YOU BETRAY LILY AND JAMES LIKE THAT," Peter bellowed. Sirius was stunned. What was Peter talking about? Peter betrayed them, not him! He was crying and attracting attention. There were two wizards advancing towards them with wands drawn. Sirius was ready to stun Peter, but something happened he didn't expect. It all happened so fast too. He raised his wand and that when he watched Peter pull out a knife, cut off his finger than use his wand to blow up the street.

Screaming met his ears as police sirens were heard and aurors started to appear on the spot. He looked around and saw dead bodies surrounding him. He was the only one unharmed. That's when looking down, he noticed a rat, scurrying down the street. Realization dawned on Sirius as he watched the rat scurry away. He could hear the aurors coming closer, yelling at him to not move. A low rumble started in his chest. Soon, he started laughing like a maniac.

_We used to love one another  
Give to each other  
Lie under covers so,  
Are you friend or foe_

Remus could feel tears sting his eyes as he looked at the paper and read the articles. Sirius had betrayed them. He was the reason Lily and James were dead. But Harry, poor Harry. Harry was now an orphan who was being forced to live elsewhere. It didn't state where, but it did say one wonderful thing. Voldemort was gone; Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort.

Remus sat down as he looked at the article involving Sirius. He felt betrayed. He loved Sirius and here he was a spy for Voldemort the whole time. Tears slid down his face as he buried his face in his hands. He didn't want to believe that Sirius would hurt him like this, but it happened. He couldn't. Sirius would never do this to him. Sirius, Sirius told Remus that he loved him. He promised him that he would be back! Sirius never lied to Remus...

_Love one another  
Live for each other  
So, are you friend or foe  
Cause I used to know_

Sirius laughed as they pulled him away. He was being read his wizarding rights as he disapperated with him. Muggles looked at him in horror, terrified that he would lash out at them next. This made him laugh even harder. What made him stop his laughter was a name that suddenly floated to his mind. Remus. What would happen to his furry lover?

_We used to love one another  
Give to each other  
Lie under covers so,  
Are you friend or foe_

Sirius could only think of Remus as Crouch ordered that he be taken to Azkaban with no trial. That brought him to the present.

"What!" Sirius yelled, "You can't do that to me! I get my trial just like everyone else!" But his plea fell on deaf ears as the hauled Sirius away.

Pain. That was the only word to describe how Remus felt. His eyes were red and bloodshot from crying. Dumbledore had personally told Remus that Harry was safe with his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. Remus cringed. Why force Harry to live with Lily's sister? He would grow up hated by them. When he question Dumbledore about it, Dumbledore had smiled, winked, and said that it was better for him. How? Dumbledore then asked if he was all right. He knew that he and Sirius were together, and knew that this must be a hard blow for him. Remus nodded softly. Dumbledore patted his shoulder and left, saying that if he needed anything, to just ask. He left Remus to the various magazines and newspapers scattered around with the article in them and Sirius' face looking up at him. Looking guilty.

_Love one another  
Live for each other  
So, are you friend or foe  
Cause I used to know_

Remus looked over at the bed he had shared countless times with Sirius. This apartment held too many memories for him. He needed to get out and go somewhere. He couldn't even visit Peter, Sirius saw to that. Poor Peter, he was foolish to go after Sirius like that. He knew he wouldn't stand a chance against him. Tears stung his eyes as he entered the guest bedroom. It was small and only used once, by James. He smiled when he remembered that James refused to stay the night if Sirius was.

"I couldn't sleep with you two making so much noise!" James had said, eyes red from lack of sleep. Remus had apologized, but Sirius smiled happily, saying James was jealous because he knew how to make Remus moan. He then taunted him, saying that Lily was never loud when he spent the night there... Was Sirius a spy then? Was he betraying them even then? Remus sat on the guest bed and curled up into a tight ball at the headboard. He didn't want to think about Sirius anymore, it hurt too much to think about him. He closed his eyes and was met with nightmares as his overactive imagination created visions of Sirius betraying his love.

Sirius sat in his Azkaban cell lookin out at the dementors guarding him. He wasn't happy. He shoved all of his happy memories to the back of his mind so that they couldn't feed off of them. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction of knowing he was in pain. He would escape, eventually. The ministry still had no idea that he was an unregistered animagi. He wondered if Remus would tell them. No, Remus wouldn't. He knew that Remus would never betray him that way.

"Remus," Sirius whispered. His love was probably hurt beyond belief. He knew that they both suspected each other to be the spy. They had argued about it once or twice. They never suspected Peter to do this. So Remus was probably reading the paper, seeing his face on there, with the words 'Betrayer' describing him. He knew Remus would be crying. Sirius only wished that he were there to comfort him.

Sadly, Sirius was stuck in this cell for years to come. He needed to find a way to occupy his mind. He looked around and saw a newspaper given to him by the aurors after they put him in the cell. Looking through it, he came upon the crosswords. Sighing in defeat, he sat down, conjured a pencil, and began what would turn out to be his biggest hobby.

Remus woke up. His dreams disturbed him and he cursed that imagination of his. He quickly walked to the kitchen and searched for the hard liquor. He needed to get Sirius off his brain. If drinking would remove his ex-lover, then dammit, he would become a drunk.

_Love one another  
Live for each other  
So, are you friend or foe  
Cause I used to know_

* * *

_Okay, There's the end of it. I hope you all liked it. 12 pages of size 9 story for you all! Over six thousand words of angst written just for your entertainment!_

_As for the information on Jack the Ripper... He's my favorite serial killer. I love him so much! The police never discovered his identity. He sent the officer's letters and even sent them a preserved kidney of one of the women he killed. They never found him. So, because they never found him, I decided that possibly, in the Harry Potter world, he would be a wizard. They never found him because the aurors got to him first. And yes, Mary Ann Nichols was his first victim too, that's not made up. I research it. Because they don't know his identity, no one knows if he was married and had kids. For the sake of my story he did have one, but if that's factual or not, I could not say. The rest is true, except for him being a wizard...lol_

_Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you though. I may do a sequel if I feel the need to._

_See ya!_


End file.
